Wallace Chung
Perfil thumb|250px|Wallace Chung *'Nombre:' 鍾漢良 (钟汉良) / Chung Hon Leung (Zhong Han Liang) *'Nombre en inglés:' Wallace Chung *'También conocido como:' 小哇 / Xiao Wa *'Profesión:' Actor y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong *'Estatura:' 183cm *'Peso:' 72kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Tigre *'Familia:' Dos hermanas mayores y una pequeña Dramas *All Out of Love (Hunan TV, 2018) *Memories of Love (Dragon TV, 2018) *General and I (Hunan TV, 2017) *My Sunshine (Hunan TV, 2015) *Yong Shi Zhi Cheng (2014) *Shi Yue Wei Cheng (2014) *Tian Long Ba Bu(2013) *Best time (Hunan Tv, 2013) *Tian Ya Ming Yue Dao (Hunan Tv, 2012) *Yu Chu Ji Fa (Chongqing TV, 2012) *No Choice (2011) *Lai Bu Ji Shuo Wo Ai Ni (HBTV, 2010) *Bu Ru Tiao Wu (CCTV, 2010) *Nei Xian (内线) (2010) * Mei Gui Jiang Hu (2008) * Royal Tramp (2008) * Shang Hai Wang (STV, 2008) * Kang Xi Mi Shi (BTV, 2006) * The Patriotic Knights (2006) * Devildom (2005) * Midnight Sunlight (2005) * Ni Shui Han (CTV, 2004) * The Four Detective Guards (2004) * Hi Working Girl (CTV, 2003, ep 5-8) * Qian Si Wan Lu (CCTV, 2003) * Secretly Loving You (CTS, 2002) * Meteor Garden (CTS, 2001, ep 14-15) * Feng Chen Wu Die (2001) * Shang Cuo Lou Ti Shui Cuo Chuang (TTV, 2000) * Windstorm (1999) * Detective Investigation Files (TVB, 1995, invitado) * Journey of Love (TVB, 1994) * Conscience (TVB, 1994, invitado) * The Chord to Victory (TVB, 1993) Temas para Dramas *''不忧伤的爱 (Not Sad Love)'' tema para All Out of Love (2018) *''A Lonely Fragrance'' 一支孤芳 para General and I (2017) *''What Is Love'' para My Sunshine (2015) *''Tian Ya Ming Yue Dao (天涯明月刀)'' para Tian Ya Ming Yue Dao (2012) *''Yi Wan Ci Hu Han (一万次呼喊) Ten Thousand Shouts (junto a Shi Xiao Qun)'' para Kang Xi Mi Shi (2006) *''Bu Tai Wen Rou (不太溫柔) Not So Gentle'' para The Four Detective Guards (2004) *''An Lian Xiang Zha Dan (暗恋像炸弹) A Secret Crush is like a Bomb para'' Secretly Loving You (2002) *''Bai Se Mo Li Hua (白色茉莉花) White Jasmine (junto a Zheng Jia Yu)'' para Feng Chen Wu Die (2001) *''A Thousand Types of Unease (一千種不放心)'' para The Chord to Victory (1993) Películas *Adoring (2019) *Tik Tok (2017) *Bounty Hunters (2016) *Monster Hunt (2015) *Meet Miss Anxiety (2014) *Continent (2014) *Girls (2014) *Drug War (2013) *Fall in Love (2013) *Secret Garden (2012) * Huo Xian Zhui Xiong (CCTV-6, 2009) *Wu Dong Xin Ling (2008) *Night Rose (2007) *Jin Sheng You Yue (2000) *E Nu Lie Chuan Zhi A Gou A Mao (1999) *Bie Lian (1998) *Ying Xiong Xiang Hou Zhuan (1997) *Love is Not a Game, but a Joke (1997) *Chao Ji Ban Zhang (1996) Anuncios *2007: Nixiden, Kappa *2003: PUMA *1995: Tong Yi Ao Lei Te (统一奥雷特), Kuai Kuai Peacock Snack, SODA *1993: Fuji Film *1990: McDonald's Curiosidades *'Nivel de educación: '''Formulario 5 *'Idiomas:' Cantonés, mandarín e inglés *'Hobbies:' Cantar, bailar, jugar al tenis, fotografía, ver películas y jugar al ordenador con cosas relacionadas con el arte *'Origen nativo:''' Huiyang, Huizhou, Guangdong, China *Prestó su voz a la versión china de la película "El rey león" (1997). Enlaces *Página Oficial *Club de fans internacional *Sina *Wikipedia China *Baidu baike *Weibo *Instagram Galería Wallace Chung001.jpg Wallace Chung002.jpg Wallace Chung003.jpg Wallace Chung004.jpg Wallace Chung005.jpg Wallace Chung006.jpg Wallace Chung007.jpg Wallace Chung-9.jpg Categoría:HKActor Categoría:HKCantante Categoría:CActor Categoría:CCantante